For Literature and Babies
by iheartBL
Summary: Lois poses concerns about her pregnancy while Chloe glosses through various novels for approval. Plus, there's Lois's cravings. Future Chloe and Lois centered drabble.


A/N: A prompt from my sister, Hanna, who wanted me to write a Lois and Chloe centered fic. Nothing more than a drabble, but I had fun writing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership.

* * *

For Literature and Babies

**Queen Manor: Star City, Indiana. 2015**

Lois stared at the crisp golden brown potato chip wedged between her finger and thumb with a frown. Initially, the salty taste was one she was yearning for now, but now, a whole five chips later, not so much. Instead, what she really wanted was something creamy, sweet, and cold. Yup, that appeared much more appetizing. The mere thought of the sugary confection was making her mouth water…there had to be a minty taste as well, and an added crunch in the form of chocolate chips. Dropping the unwanted potato chip back into the bowl, she turned to the woman seated adjacent to her.

Chloe's eyes were roaming over a page of a thick novel plastered with a shiny white chess piece, such a contrast to the stark-black background, while her lips were creased into a frown. That frown only seemed to deepen as she read on, her head shaking with disapproval.

"Chlo…"

"Hmm…" she mumbled, turning the page.

Silence.

Sensing her gaze, Chloe turned her head, coming face to face with a pair of bright hazel orbs. Chloe slightly backed away. Lois's fluttering lashes bearing eyes full of sickening adorableness. "Yeah?" she asked, hesitantly, slamming the cover of the book shut.

"I want ice cream."

Chloe was about to tell Lois to help herself. After all, this place was like a second home to her. But then she remembered her cousin's condition. Her green orbs drifted over the large protruding bump that was Lois's stomach. How could she have forgotten with such a blatant detail as that? Sighing, she set the book in her lap onto the coffee table, and stood up. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Wait," Lois stated, halting the girl before she could move an inch, "I haven't told you what kind."

"Rocky road, I'm assuming." After all, it was Lois's favorite.

Lois, however, shook her head. "I'm thinking more along the lines of mint chip."

The blonde sent her a swift nod before heading for the kitchen. She didn't need to dwell on the strangeness of cravings; she'd been through them herself. Chloe silently laughed, at one point, she had sent Ollie on a wild goose chase, changing her decision about what flavor of ice cream she preferred every five minutes only to want a bar of chocolate in the end. Oliver was kind of disappointed; it wasn't even an expensive bar of chocolate.

While Chloe left to retrieve Lois's dessert, Lois's attention drifted to the baby carrier. She could see her niece/goddaughter's arms waving, her tiny fingers curling and uncurling. Setting the bowl of potato chips onto the table, she carefully pushed herself up; an action that used more ATP's than she would have preferred. Plus, her back was prickling. The last few months of pregnancy were not fun. Placing a hand over her large belly, she made her way over to the carrier.

Olivia Laura Queen, one of the most adorable babies she had ever seen. Yup, she was even cuter than Lucy was at that age. Of course, she didn't like Lucy much back then. Lucy was hogging all her parents' attention. She lifted the infant from the carrier and began making her way back to the couch. Olivia was nothing more than three months old with wide hazel orbs, staring back at her with oozing adorableness, and a tuft of blonde hair. Lois wanted to squish her. "How's my favorite goddaughter?" she cooed, pressing her button of a nose gently.

From the entrance way, Chloe snorted, Lois's bowl of ice cream in her hand. "Your only goddaughter."

"So not the point, Chloe," she said.

Chloe set down the bowl of ice cream on the table top, holding out her hands. "Here, I'll take her, and you take what you ordered."

Reluctantly, she transferred the infant into her mother's arms. Her eyes drifted over the smiling baby's profile. In strange way, Olivia reminded her of a potato, or a sack of potatoes, although she was cuter, much cuter. Lois shook her head; the hormones were screwing with her ability to come up with analogies. Babies did not resemble vegetables in any way shape or form. And if she called Olivia a potato in front of Oliver, he'd taser her. Turning her attention to the ice cream, she lifted the bowl.

"What's wrong with it?" Chloe asked, taking a seat, as she saw Lois frown.

"It's not green." Her head turned to Chloe. "What's the point of mint chocolate chip, if it's not green?"

"I'm sorry Lois, but that's how it was in the box."

"Screw the box. This is like an insult."

"Lois, its just ice cream. It still tastes like mint." Lois hardly looked convinced, but shoved a spoonful into her mouth anyhow.

She smiled contentedly as the ice cream tickled all the right taste buds. A swoon fled from her lips. "This tastes perfect."

"See, I told you."

As she continued eating her ice cream, her eyes glossed over the pile of books Chloe had placed by the couch. Titles ranged from Jane Austen novels to a glittery cover of a girl, who from the looks of it, liked to be fancy, and her name happened to be Nancy. "What's all the literature for. Now, I know Olivia doesn't have any abilities that could have her turn genius at this age."

"Just approving books she can read and shouldn't."

"She's three months."

"So," Chloe frowned, "she'll be five before I know it."

Lois rolled her eyes. She never did understand Chloe's strange antics, but then again, Lois had odd ones of her own. Her eyes fell to Olivia, who had her teeny fingers curled around her mother's index. The girl was a beauty, which no doubt came from a great gene pool from both her parents. She rubbed a hand over her protruding stomach. "I just hope this little one is as great as Olivia."

"It will be," Chloe answered with a firm nod.

They hadn't found out the sex of the baby due to Clark's alien genetic code. However, thanks to Emil, everything seemed to be running smoothly. The pregnancy was going very human. Lois and Clark weren't sure if they would even be able to have children, but then, this little surprise happened. "Here's hoping everything turns out normal."

Chloe nearly laughed. In there lives, nothing was normal, and she had an inkling that whatever was growing inside of Lois was bound to inherit some of Clark's Kryptonian powers. Her eyes fell to the novel she had placed on the table previously, separated from the vibrant green and purplish hardcover of another title. She smiled briefly before lifting the black book. From all the Harry Potter covers, that one had to be her favorite, although she was a little green biased. "Well, it hasn't broken any ribs has it?"

Lois raised a brow.

"See, this is why Olivia will never get her hands on _Breaking Dawn_. Way too creepy."

"Vampires, really, Chloe?"

"I'm just approving for future generations, and for this little Queen, this is a major no-no."

This time, it was Lois's turn to snort. "Speaking from personal experience, the more you try and stop them, the more they'll want to do it."

That didn't sit too well with Chloe. A frown later, she picked up another novel with a shopping bag for a cover. "You can read this when your older, Olivia, much older."

Lois shook her head, but then winced as she felt a jab from the confines of her body. Taking Chloe's hand, she said, "Chloe, it kicked!"

Chloe smiled. "See, you have nothing to worry about. This kid is going to be super."

Lois only rolled her eyes.

* * *

Thoughts?

Books mentioned: The Harry Potter Series, The Twilight Saga, The Shopaholic Series, various Jane Austen novels, and the Fancy Nancy books.


End file.
